


Heart Attack

by YoonseokBruh



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Sooyoung is gone for Jiwoo, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoonseokBruh/pseuds/YoonseokBruh
Summary: Sooyoung and her soulmate sing to each other.





	1. In which Sooyoung is in love with her soulmate

Sooyoung and her soulmate sing to each other.

 

The tall brunette’s more mature and deeper voice cascades in her soulmates mind when she can hear her sad thoughts, her insecure thoughts, or anything that makes her soulmate hurt. She tries to sing the most comforting melodies to calm down her soulmate which always tries to cheer her up in unpleasant situations. The voice that will always chime in with, ‘oh my god I can’t wait to meet you’ or ‘I hope you likes me’

 

Sooyoung knows she won’t just like her soulmate, she’ll love her. The girl that’s not afraid to put her own singing in, she has obviously taken lessons unlike her tall soulmate.

 

Jiwoo’s singing is technical and extraordinary, her voice always containing whatever Sooyoung needs, something to calm her down or lift her up. Sooyoung bets Jiwoo’s voice matches with her smile, something incredible valuable and awe-inspiring. 

 

_ ‘Maybe she’s thinking about me right now’ _ , a voice interrupts her thinking and Sooyoung curses at how for a moment her soulmate was able to see more into her thoughts. She was way better at blocking thoughts than Jiwoo was at finding them.

 

The dance student recoils and waits for more of Jiwoo’s excited buzzing and thoughts that would make her smile. _ ‘If she is thinking about me- oh wait there’s my friend, I should go say hi!’ _

 

Sooyoung hides a giggle behind her hands,  _ oh Jiwoo. _

 

Anyway she started hearing the voice when she was four, at first the sounds were just giggles or badly spoken words. But over time they turned into what came to be words filled with ecstaticness and a tone of voice that reflected her soulmate’s enthusiasm. And with that came the time when Sooyoung started responding.

 

It started when they were young and when Jiwoo already had much to share. She talked often and frantic about her wants and beliefs, her love for the singing lessons she had just enrolled her in and how she was going to see penguins,  _ real penguins mom _ at the zoo. Sooyoung enjoyed these and was secretly grateful with how Jiwoo was absolutely terrible at hiding her thoughts while Sooyoung was tremendous at block them. And with their age nothing changed, that one element stayed the same.

 

But their were the rare cases, when she couldn’t control the thoughts. When she would lock herself up into her room and cry over how hard their new routine was and how she was the only one struggling. Then the younger’s voice would pop up,  _ ‘unnie I can already guarantee you’ll do lovely’ _ in that gorgeous tone she had.

 

Or the time that Sooyoung just had that much affection for Jiwoo, the times where her soulmate had comforted her and where they sung together and her heart was full with affection. When she had so much love in her heart for the other and wanted her to feel it so bad. When all she wanted in life was just to hear Jiwoo’s laugh in her head, her singing, all she would do to hear the younger say her name. All she wanted was to thank her soulmate, hug her close and tight and tell her how much she just…

 

_ I love you too unnie! _

\---

Loona, loona, loona.

 

The one word meant everything to Sooyoung. She would debut in November and would train for another half a year. She was about guaranteed to debut, it was something extraordinary. The training would start in a week, she knew what they wanted her to do. Her dancing would come first and then the singing, which they said she’d have a couple trainers for. She thought one was around her age,Jiwoo, but she wasn’t completely sure yet.

 

All the other girls were different but still some of the best people she knew. They always tried to make her feel included in practices and get her eased into training.

 

Jungeun or Lip as they call her at times was talkative, could probably make a story of her blinking as entertaining as someone else’s story of winning the lottery. Jungeun was also talented in dance and singing, her debut being in around a week or two. The brunette knew her friend would do well, it was basically guaranteed.

 

Then there was Jinsol, who she was comfortable with. The other tall member was fun and just naturally likeable. And not to mention beautiful. So, Sooyoung was still in disbelief that she considered her dumbness her strong suit.

 

The last of the member of that trio was Yerim. Yerim was enthusiastic and optimistic, but sometimes seemed to know a little bit more than she let on. The young girl was kind and generous, always popping in with a comment on how nice the shoot they were at were or just taking Sooyoung in a hug _ , which suprise, suprise Sooyoung doesn’t really handle well. _

 

Speaking of that, the next member was Haseul. She was the second oldest and the leader of the group. Haseul was caring and selfless and had no problem defending her members when they needed it. She was what they needed as a leader responsible and motherly. Definitely the one to take pictures at group events, Sooyoung knows from experience.

 

After her was Vivi, the oldest. A lot of times you could tell the girl had something to say but couldn’t really because of the language barrier. But she was getting so much better at that and Sooyoung reassured her unnie that her problem with some words and phrases wouldn’t upset the company or fans. Anyway what Vivi was good at was making sure the other members were comfortable in music video shooting and photoshoots having been a model herself. Sooyoung can see why,  _ Kahei was a killer in pink hair. _

 

Hyunjin was suited to be an idol. Naturally beautiful and with a personality that could stand out in a sea of thousands. With her perfect imitation of  dogs barking or her great and always improving dancing. Hyunjin was bright and friendly especially to the members and her best friend Heejin.

 

Heejin was emotional and caring, she could always break out into speech about how well Sooyoung was going to do and how everyone would love her. Sometimes she just wanted Heejin to spot talking about her like that, cause she really didn’t deserve it but Heejin would just smile at her and reply with what she said many times _ , I was the first member of this group, the most experienced, and with that I know they’ll love you. _

 

Last was Yeojin, who at time the tall brunette was scared of a times. Yeojin was scary even with her extremely small frame. Sooyoung was sure her begging her for attention,  _ unnie back up, I wanna talk to the new girl, _ would be embedded in her mind forever. She still adored the small girl though. 

 

All the other members intimidate her in a way. They are all so knowledgeable and have so much talent. It makes Sooyoung cower even more, they’re all so talent and made to be idols. She didn’t know how she could compare in any way. But she had hope she could get better with dancing, singing, and the camera with their help. They were a breath of fresh air, a new light in her world.

 

_ ‘You thinking about me, unnie’ _

 

Sooyoung debates in her head should she respond, then for once knows exactly what to say. She hides a giggle behind her hand before responding,  _ ‘You wish!’ _

 

_ ‘Wow, unnie I didn’t think you’d be one to say something like that’ _

 

Sooyoung knows even though what she said was small and cliche it definitely wasn’t something she would have said a month ago. Maybe the becoming an idol and the other members were really influencing her that much.

 

The time went by fast. Though there were some troubles in the next month even if they were minor, Sooyoung will never forget how much some of the girls cried when they weren’t selected. It makes her feel relieved and then guilty because of that feeling. She just hopes they are going home to a family that loves them and will find another company as good as her’s.

 

There is also a time period were her soulmate goes a little quiet. Jiwoo quiets down and doesn’t sing, without it Sooyoung can’t really sleep. It leads her to lag behind when going to photoshoots with the group, and in practices. The  other trainees (the ones who didn’t make it) tell her that her movements aren't sharp enough and in that tone, a tone that contrasts with Jiwoo’s so much they say to her,  _ wait didn’t you take ballet? _

 

She just wants Jiwoo to get better, not for her own sake but for the younger girl’s. And the worst thing is that she can’t help. Jiwo is blocking her out, not consciously but subconsciously, she wonders if they younger girl can even knows what she’s doing. If she’s freaking out because of how she can’t hear her unnie.

 

Then the next day she hears it,  _ crying, why, why, I thought they would have liked me’ _

 

_ ‘What’s wrong Jiwoo?’ _

 

_ ‘Oh, you can hear me.’ _

 

_ ‘Yeah I can.’ _

 

_ ‘I’m sorry.’  _ So she didn’t mean for Sooyoung to hear.

 

_ ‘Why?’ _

 

_ ‘I didn’t want you to hear me being sad, I didn’t want to make you sad.’ _

 

_ ‘Not hearing you makes me sad’ _

 

_ ‘But I’m not like myself like usual, I’m not bubbly or entertaining.’ _

 

As usual Sooyoung doesn’t know what to say, she tries to grab for words but they fall right out of her hands. She tries, ‘ _ I don’t care if you changed a little bit, you are still my Jiwoo. The girl I’ve loved talking to for years.’ _

 

_ ‘I love you, unnie’ _

 

Sooyoung hesitates before responding, ‘ _ I love you too.’ _

 

_ ‘Could you-’ _

 

_ ‘I’ll sing.’ _

 

_ ‘I didn’t know it was possible to love you even more.’ _

 

This time Sooyoung keeps the response in her head, something that would be close to Jiwoo’s maybe a, _ same _ , or _ I just want to meet you and hug you, tell you how much I love you. _ But instead she just starts to sing.

 

After two days of comforting Jiwoo and trying to suppress her extreme anger at what made her like this, she finally got the answer. Jiwoo wanted to become an idol like she did, she tried out at one of the big three companies and they told her, that her singing was subpar. She told Sooyoung everything from how they told her she couldn’t dance at all and how her singing wasn’t anything special.

 

_ ‘I mean Jiwoo, I could teach you how to dance. I bet you’d be a natural.’ _

 

_ ‘Thank you, I’ll have to remember that.’  _ Jiwoo’s voice sinks into her head followed by a giggle.

 

The next week or two went the same with her comforting Jiwoo. Those little conversations happening all the time. Eventually Jiwoo decides she wants to become a trainee at the place she does some vocal coaching. Sooyoung knows Jiwoo was born for the spotlight, with her bright personality and singing that could melt anyone’s heart.

 

Before she knew it, the time had come for Jinsol’s debut. She had already learnt many new routines in her dance classes and had started with her first vocal trainer. The other one who was named Jiwoo, (she was right!), was another trainee and may be apart of loona. All Sooyoung knew besides that was she was way more experienced in singing than she was and the girl was friends with Haseul and Jungeun.

 

Anyway her first vocal lesson with Jiwoo was the next day. She was excited for it and a little nervous as always. Sooyoung knew she wasn’t good around people she had just met and sometimes came off disinterested because she was shy. But for some reason she was even more motivated than usual to make a good impression and become friends, or well even acquaintances would be good for Sooyoung. She was just hoping she wouldn’t screw their meeting up,  _ oh she could ask her soulmate! _

 

_ ‘Jiwoo you’re social and friendly. How do I well, impress somebody?’ _

 

_ ‘Sooyoung, anyone would be impressed with you’ _

 

_ ‘I hope so but I just want to make a good impression on this girl, I feel as though it’s needed’ _

 

_ ‘Unnie just smile and don’t talk if you’re uncomfortable, I know you are shy. But honestly I don’t know how anybody could not like you?’ _

 

Sooyoung’s heart hurts, she loves this girl.  _ ‘Jiwoo could you sing to me’ _

 

_ ‘Of course, Sooyoungie.’  _

  
  
  
  
  



	2. In which Sooyoung and her soulmate have a misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooyoung is devastated, Jiwoo had to know.

Sooyoung is at the coffee shop when it hits her, her soulmate's named Jiwoo and she’s a vocal trainer and oh my god, if she has connected the dots right her vocal trainer is her soulmate. Oh god, she probably knows. Knows the tall trainee that was going to be her soulmate, new student, part of a group at a rich company, named Sooyoung, a dance student.

_Jiwoo had to know, had to have not told her._

She feels the coffee fall out of her hand and onto her blouse, burning her skin but she can’t do anything but just fall. She feels the person behind her at the pick-up station grab her arms and take her to a table in the room.

She feels as the employees surround her and try to get through to her, she can feel Jiwoo’s worried buzzing in her ear but she can’t respond to any of it. Sooyoung is stuck in her revelation, _Jiwoo had to know…_

_and she didn’t tell me_

Finally the world comes back to the dance student. But what was numbness a minute before is full-blown hurt, the worst kind lodging deeply into her heart. She looks the employee in their eyes and replies with the classic, _I’m fine._

Then Sooyoung runs out of the store and goes to her place in the dorm, where she cries, and cries, and cries until she feels even more hurt and her eyes ache. And when the other members have to bring her food in bed and when Jiwoo stops trying to break through, all of her efforts from the last hours rejected. Sooyoung just keeps crying, and she lays there, sad, and sad, and sad.

Eventually when she’s laid there so long, that she almost throws up from how unsettled hse’s left and how weirdly she’s been eating and sleeping is when Haseul hauls her out of bed. Her tears fall onto the other girl when Haseul takes her into a hug, lets her cry more, and lets her cry openly.

“Do you wanna talk?”

“No.”

“Okay.” Haseul says before laying her down in the leader’s bed where there are clean sheets, a glass of orange juice and everything else she says is delicious, and enough medicine to knock her out for a few hours.

Haseul sits by her a constant presence grabbing her anything she requires and making her take pills, to help her now hectic sleeping schedule. Haseul sits there and is everything Sooyoung’s ever wanted to be, calm, collected, motherly, and most of all understanding. Sooyoung knows the younger doesn’t know what’s wrong but probably already has something comforting or knowledgeable to say about it.

But Sooyoung is just so hurt, all the memories she’s made with Jiwoo over the last decade, longer than that, all the memories they shared together. When Sooyoung got into her dance academy and Jiwoo couldn’t stop with her praises and her congratulation, her buzzing and talking and that somehow had made her happier than even learning she got in.

Her comforting Jiwoo, when everyone doubted her. When they told her that her voice was ugly and subpar and how Jiwoo would cry and not respond. Until Sooyoung would reach out and try to control every piece of rage settled in her bones and just respond with, _their just jealous of someone who sings better than them and is actually a nice person._

All of those times and for the past few months Jiwoo probably knew. Knew when Sooyoung was struggling to want to impress her, knew it. Jiwoo probably didn’t want to meet her soulmate, doubting her at the last minute. Coming to the conclusion that the shy Soyoung wasn’t worth someone like her bubbly, bright, confident,

fake

Was what she said to Sooyoung last night a lie, a condolence because Jiwoo was going to let her down the next day. A lie.

Haseul hugs her tighter.

In the end Sooyoung doesn’t show up to any of Jiwoo’s lessons. When Jiwoo tries to get in her head she rejects it. She doesn’t need no soulmate. Sooyoung just needs her members, her dance, and herself and she will be fine. She doesn’t need a soulmate that lied to her. She doesn’t need Jiwoo.

Sooyoung puts all her focus into her practicing. She dances her heart out and goes past everyone else in her classes, even Heejin and Jungeun are in shock at how fast she’s improved. All her life she’s done ballet and contemporary but she knows if she wants to be better she’d got to branch out, she does everything. A new hip hop choreography the other trainees are doing but she knows she can’t pull off? She signs up for it.

A new choreography that’s so mainstream pop, and has taken all the moves from two dances? She signs up for it.

A new solo in a song rehearsal, she just knows is going to remind her of Jiwoo? She signs up for it.

Sooyoung finally gets more detail on her debut, she learns her name will Yves and her color is burgundy, her animal is swan and just how everything would work out. They take her through how they’ll film her music video, Loona tv and everything with her future unit.

The tall girl is also able to bond more with her members. They all worry about her

They also tell her about the new member of Loona. They don’t tell her, the girl’s name or show her anything but just give her some quick information. The new girl specializes in singing and will need Sooyoung to give her dance lessons and to make sure she becomes more comfortable around the other members. They then give her, the classic speech that’s she a little bit tired of, _she might make you less shy, Sooyoung._

She goes back to the dorm feeling a little nauseous and just wishes for Jiwoo’s voice but still she’s a tiny bit angry and a lot hurt, so she keeps quiet and keeps her wall securely up.

But she can’t stop herself thinking about Jiwoo, how maybe she was wrong. Maybe Jiwoo didn’t even know, but that doesn’t stop her main thinking pattern. Maybe Jiwoo just changed her mind, _maybe she just didn’t want Sooyoung._

-

Anyway Sooyoung shows up right on the dot to see the new trainee, the one that’s going to be her new responsibility. The one that it’s her job to make sure feels welcome and adjusts and, _god I wish Jiwoo was here to help me._

Anyway Sooyoung stands straight up and puts away her phone when she sees a new face. She looks down and quickly wishes for her shyness to go away, the pressure she gets around new people to just go away and never come back. She quietly waits as the new girl walks over to her just wishing, and wishing, and wishing she won’t screw up.

But that’s not what she worries about when she sees the new girl. The other girl looks sickly with huge bags under her eyes, her bangs disheveled, and a paleness that makes her look ill.That doesn’t even cover the fact that she looks extremely underweight and that she probably weighs less than Yeojin, who is most likely about half a foot shorter than her. And her dead, dead eyes, that stare so extensively at the dance student that she’s tempted to run.

But she’s still so pretty, even with her sick state this girl is gorgeous. Her light brown hair still looks soft and so do her lips, And her eyes seem to soften just a bit, revealing a deep brown like the lower bark of ebony trees while her body postures gives the sense of a wilting flower.

“My name is Jiwoo.” The mysterious girl says.

_Oh my god._

That’s when the wall breaks.

“Sooyoung, sooyoung, sooyoung.” Jiwoo says taking the liberty to bury herself in the dance student’s arms and hug her. Jiwoo’s tears fall like summer rain on her shoulder and her sniffles sound like the wind blowing in snowstorms and her crying rages through Sooyoung’s heart, _like a wildfire._

“I missed you.” Jiwoo says and that prompts Sooyoung to cry too, but she doesn't cause she doesn’t deserve the luxury to break down here. Not when Jiwoo is crying and apologizing for things she didn’t do and Sooyoung hates herself in that moment, cause she must have been crazy Jiwoo would never do anything maliciously.

“I missed you too.” She only says instead.

“Never ever do that again. I couldn’t hear anything besides the time you sang, so sadly. You’re my everything Sooyoung, you just can’t do that again.”

“I won’t Jiwoo.”

Sooyoung ends up taking Jiwoo to the coffee place from before. Jiwoo is clinging to her the whole time, a refreshing buzz in the back of Sooyoung’s mind. She missed this, she really really did.

The dance student and her soulmate finally talk in real life. They don’t talk that much about what happened just what they both like and both dislike, things each other have heard before. Sooyoung talks a lot about Loona, about the members and how amazing everyone is. She talks of Yeojin’s adorable pouting to Jinsoul’s piano skills. She talks about how much Jiwoo will love them, how much she love them, how they were put in the same group.

She knows they’ll have to eventually talk about what happened,but for now they’re okay just talking like this, that is until…

“Is that Haseul calling you?” Jiwoo asks.

“Yeah.” She says right before she answers.

“So how are you? Aren’t you out with the new member?” Haseul’s pleasant voice aks with a mix of curiosity.

And then it hits her, _Haseul set me up._

“Wait how long?”

“About a couple days. I did some research into our new girl and I knew this was your Jiwoo. The ones that’s good at singing, got rejected by one of the big three, has light brown hair, thinks of this one random dance trainee as her hero.”

“Wait, why did y-”

“Cause all of us could see that you were devastated.” Haseul says quietly.

“Thank you.” Sooyoung says and mean it, because what would they all do without Haseul.

“No problem.”

“But how did you do this?”

“Well it was a tiny bit hard. I had to tell the CEO not to say anything, and he kept asking why? I had to say it was for a bonding activity, which doesn’t really make me feel guilty cause technically you guys are kind of bonding. But you know, I don’t really like doing stuff like this.”

“But you do like taking care of us.” Sooyoung points out.

“Of course. All of you are adorable and deserve to be taken care of. But just do me one favor okay?”

“Anything.”

“Get off the phone with me and go back to talking to Jiwoo please?”

“Sure, I’ll see you later.”

“Of course, say hi to Jiwoo for me please.”

“Okay.” Sooyoung says right before the leader of the group says bye.

Sooyoung turns to Jiwoo lightly sipping on her coffee, her brown hair falling in her face and looking so much more serene than she did about an hour ago. “Haseul says hi.”

“Oh she does, I can’t wait to meet her!” Jiwoo says bouncing in her chair.

“She can’t wait to meet you too. I think she will really like you.”

“I’ll impress her with my singing.”

“I bet you will.”

“Anyway speaking of singing how’s the song going, do you need any help with it?” Jiwoo asks her with her head tilted to the side and Sooyoung feels the need to, protect.

“Oh, New?” She asks.

“Yeah, I listened to the demo.” The more experienced vocalist says.

“Doesn’t it sound good.”

“It does. I really like, all my life, by my life.”

Okay that’s it. There is nothing better than Jiwoo singing in real life, for her to hear. There is nothing better and nothing probably will be just as beautiful, besides Jiwoo herself.

“You should sing for me too, unnie. I feel like your voice will be better than you think it is.”

“Maybe.” The older says only one thing stuck on her mind.

_I will trust myself, all my life, by my life_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. The most likely last chapter will literally them being soulmate parents to Chaewon and Hyejoo, and talking. I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I promise the next chapter will be longer! I hope you enjoyed and constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
